


Intersection

by KristiLynn



Category: Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry discover that his old friend Jack Harkness is working the same case that he and Jo are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> The "Aliens made them do it" prompt is really hard to not make sound non-con. I tried my best but if that's a trigger you might want to turn back now.

Henry’s eyes drifted around the room making a mental note of all the different kinds of plants that were hanging about. 

“He’s not even paying attention!” Jo exclaimed throwing her hands up. “I don’t even know why I thought this was a good idea.”

“Honestly neither do I.”

“Henry,” Doctor Hendricks said from behind her desk as she scribbled something down.

“Well I don’t. I don’t see why we need to go to a stranger for help with our sex life.”

“We don’t have a sex life. That’s the problem.”

“I’ll tell you what.” Doctor Hendricks shut her notebook. “I think this is a really good start. Why don’t I have my assistant show you to your room and then we will meet back up at six for group.”

“I really hope you can help us,” Jo stood up and straightened her skirt. 

“Oh I have a feeling you’ll be seeing a difference very soon.” 

“Thank you Doctor. Come on Henry.”

The two walked out the door and followed the Doctor’s assistant down the hall. Jo held on to Henry’s arm trying to get him to slow down. When they were sure that they were far enough back Jo turned to Henry and asked, “Did you see anything helpful in there?”

“There were a few plants that I want to look into but I believe that the Oleander we saw outside is what we should focus on.”

\---

For the last three years Doctor Hendricks had been holding workshops aimed at helping couples reignite the spark in their relationship. Talk about the workshops started small, mainly on message boards but quickly spread to social media. Before long everyone in the self help circles were clamoring to be a part of it.

It did had it’s down points however. In the three years the workshop had been going on four people had died. All of them had been over the age of sixty, all during the throws over passion, and more importantly all from natural causes. 

Until two days ago that is. That was when Angela and David Burke were found dead in their room. Now like the others the couple was in the act at the time of death. But unlike the other cases the Burke’s were barely in their forties and both were in excellent health. So the heart attacks that they suffered could not be filled as natural. 

\---

“Can I bring up a problem that I'm just now realizing?” Henry asked as he looked around their room.

“What?”

“There is only one bed.”

Jo raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And…”

Jo chuckled to herself. “Henry Morgan, do you think that two grown adults can’t keep their hands to themselves while they share a bed?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

That was what Henry was saying. During the precincts Christmas party Jo and Henry had shared a moment in the morgue under the mistletoe that someone had place as a joke. It was just a kiss but there was a chance that it would have turned into more had Lucas not managed to walk in at that exact moment. 

Neither of them had said anything, but he could feel that there was some kind of unspoken tension between the two. 

“It’s was stupid of me to bring it up.”

“Yeah it was.” Jo held out her hand. “Now come on let’s go meet the other happy couples before group.”

\---

Jo sat in the tea room with a group of women in their forties and fifties. They had taken an interest in her as soon as she and Henry had entered the building and Jo suspected that if she were to get any gossip about the deceased couple these were the people to talk to.

Henry must have had other ideas because almost as soon as they’d entered the room he had excused himself and she hadn’t seen him since.

“So where is your husband?” One of the women, Bitzy, asked.

“Oh Henry’s not my husband. But he’s around here somewhere.” Jo looked around and then finally spotted Henry at the bar. “There he is. Talking to that gentleman in the coat.” 

The other women all sat up straight and began to nervously drink their tea.

“What?” Jo asked. “What is is?”

“I don’t want to talk out of school,” Petra, another of the women, whispered, “but you should probably go get your husband if you want any hope in saving your relationship.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“That’s Jack,” Sybil, the queen bee of the group if Jo had to guess, told her. “He has a habit of turning men.”

Jo’s eyes grew wide from the statement and she tried to pretend it was from the salaciousness of it all and not because of how homophobic the woman sounded.

“Really?” Jo asked as she took a sip of tea. 

“Mhm.” Sybil nodded. “But apparently that’s what some people need to spice up their relationship.” Sybil leaned in close and lowered her voice. “He was with the Burke’s the night they died.” 

The women gasped while Jo asked, “Wait what?”

“I have the room right next door and I got up to fetch the paper for my dear Callahan and I spotted the man leaving the room minutes before the staff doctor arrived.”

Again the gaggle of women gasped leaving Jo to ask the question, “Did you tell the police?” 

“Well why would I dear? Think of their poor family. Word is already going to get out that they were here. Do we really need to bring their devious behavior into it too?” 

“But that information could help the police find out what happened to them.”

“It was a heart attack dear.” 

Mitzy chuckled. “Sounds to me like someone has been watching too many of those Law and Order programs. Sometimes a heart attack is just a heart attack.”

A bell began to chime signally time for group. 

“I’ll meet you in there,” Jo said as she stood up. “I’m just going to retrieve Henry.” 

“Yes, don’t let him out of your sight,” Petra said. “If Jack Harkness doesn’t snatch him up I just might.”

\--- 

When asked about it Henry didn’t say much about the conversation he had with Jack Harkness. In fact he didn’t say much about the man at all and that caused Jo’s senses to be on high alert. 

So she kept quiet about the conversation she had had with the women and did something she hated herself for. She placed a small tracker in Henry’s coat pocket and then waited. 

As time went on she thought she might have over reacted because outside of counseling sessions and going to dinner with her he didn’t leave their room. And then around nine at night Henry told her he was going to take a walk around the grounds. Only he didn’t take a walk. He went straight to Jack Harkness’s room. 

“What are you hiding?.” she whispered.

Jo rushed over to Mr. Harkness’s room and knocked on the door. She knew whatever the man was up to Henry was going to survive but now that she was one of the few who knew about Henry’s gift she had to help keep it a secret.

Jo knocked on the door to room 361 and she could hear rustling and voices from the other side of the door. Her hand reached for her gun but before she could pull it out Jack Harkness opened the door, shirtless.

“Well hello.” He smiled at her and Jo could see why the Burke’s would be up for a threesome with this man who could have potentially killed them.

“Hello. I’m looking for Henry.” 

Jack stared at her. “I don’t know who that that is.

“That’s funny.” Jo held up her phone. “Because my tracker says he’s here.”

“You tracked me?” Henry asked as he came out of the bathroom, buttoning the top few buttons on his shirt.

“You lied to me,” Jo shot back as she walked into the room.

“Sure come on in. I don’t mind,” Jack mumbled as he shut the door.

“How did I lie to you?” 

“‘Oh I’m just going for a walk’” Jo said trying to copy his accent. “You seemed to leave out the part where you were going to meet up with the man who fucked our victims before they died!” It was at that moment when Jo noticed the disheveled nature of Henry’s clothes and put two and two together. “The two of you were going to--” She sat down on the bed. 

Henry sat down beside her. “Jo listen.” 

“I’m so confused right now.” 

“Me too,” Jack said. “Why do you think I slept with the Burke’s? I mean i would have.”

“A witness saw you leave the room before the doctor came.”

“Is this true?” Henry asked.

“Yes. But it was because I was investigating a lot of other worldly activity coming from the room.” 

“Is that a euphemism?” Jo asked

“He means alien activity,” Henry told her.

Suddenly there was a whole new thing for Jo to be confused about. “Aliens?” She asked. “Henry what the hell is going on?” 

\---

“Okay,” Jo paced back and forth in front of the bed “Let me see if I understand this. Aliens are real. And Jack works for an organization that stops them. And Henry you occasionally help. And you sleep with Jack.”

“You really need to get past the sex thing.” Jack mumbled. 

“Give her time,” Henry whispered. “This is a lot to deal with.” 

“Aliens are real.” Jo said again. 

“Jack I’ve got some readings you should see,” A man said as he walked into the room. “Hello strangers.”

“Rex, this is Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez with the NYPD. Guys this is Rex Matheson, occasionally with the FBI.” Rex’s eyes went back and forth between the two and Jack assured him, “Don’t worry they’re friends. They know everything.”

“Jack, are you sure…”

“Hey it’s okay. It’s late,” Henry said. “We should get back to our room before Doctor Hendricks comes looking for us.” 

“No Henry. You go. I’m going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

“Jo.”

“Henry you lied to me. And you may have had your reasons but it still doesn’t excuse what you did.” 

\---

It was almost three in the morning when Henry was woken by the feeling of a pair of lips on his neck

“Jack,” he whispered “you can’t be in here.”

“Try again,” Jo purred into his ear. 

“Jo?” 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for our fight earlier. You need your secrets I get that.” Her hand slid down his chest, down his stomach, down to…

“Jo!” He exclaimed jumping out of bed. “What are you doing?” Henry realized at that moment that she was sitting there on the bed naked. “Oh Lord.” He picked up a robe from the back of a chair and tossed it at her. “Put that on.” 

“Oh come on Henry.” Jo chuckled swatting the robe aside. “It’s the female form, it’s a natural thing. I know that you think about me, about us. The kiss and about what would have happened if Lucas hadn’t walked in.” She crawled out of bed and walked up to Henry.

“This isn’t you Jo.”

She leaned in for a kiss.“But it is.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Henry whispered as he reached out and pinched her neck just right, cutting off the flow of blood and causing her to crumble into his arms. 

\---

Jo opened her eyes and saw Henry, Rex and Jack standing around the bed. 

“Wait, you’re telling me that we’ve been working this case for weeks now, and then you show up and solve it in less than a day?” Rex asked. 

“Henry has a way of doing that,” Jo mumbled and tried to sit up but found one hand handcuffed to the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked as he went to her side. 

“Embarrassed.” With her free hand Jo pulled her robe closer. 

“Don’t be,” Jack said. “So you tried to seduce a coworker while under an alien’s control. That’s a regular Tuesday night as far as Torchwood is concerned.”

“What happened to me? I remember coming on to you but, it felt like someone else was in control.”

“They were,” Rex explained. “You see they took control of your body to make you have sex, because that’s what they get their power from.” 

“Well this all feels feels very intrusive. But why wasn’t Henry affected?” 

Henry and Jack exchanged a glance. “I’ve dealt with this species before. It’s like the chicken pox, once they’ve infected you they can’t do it again.” Henry told her.

“Have we figured out who it is?” 

“I think it’s very obvious,” Jack said.

\---

“You don’t understand!” Doctor Hendrick’s exclaimed “I needed it. And they wanted it too.”

“It’s frightening that you think that. And what’s even more frightening,” Rex snapped the handcuffs around the doctor’s wrist and pulled her close. “is that you would have gotten away with it to if it weren’t for us meddling kids.”

As Rex led her out of her office Jo turned to Jack and asked, “He’s been waiting all his life to say that hasn’t he?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Jack chuckled. “Are you sure you’re okay with us taking her?”

“Yeah. We wouldn’t know how to handle her. Just make sure she can’t infect anyone else okay?” 

“I promise.” Jack turned to Henry, “And I promise next time I’m in New York I will look you up. We’ll have lunch.” 

“I’m sure Abe would love to see his Uncle Jack.” 

Jack patted Henry on the back and then headed out the door to catch up with Rex.

“So,” Henry said turning to Jo. “That wasn’t the case we were expecting was it?” 

“No it certainly wasn’t. But I think we need it.” Jo leaned up against the desk. “We can’t keep dancing around our feelings Henry.”

“I agree.”

“So what do we do now?”

Henry slowly exhaled and then stuck out his hand. “Hi. I’m Henry.”

Jo tipped her head to the side and then took his hand. “Hi Henry. I’m Jo.”

“I know this sounds forward but I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch.” 

Jo laughed to herself. “Sure Henry. I’d love to.”


End file.
